


Exhibition

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [111]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cameras, Cliffhangers, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro knows what buttons to push to get his younger lookalike turned on and then proceeds to push them to create something of a home video with Dirk with the help of a certain AI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dirk! Where did this stain on the futon come from?”

“Bro, don’t worry about it. The next cover has been ordered and is probably on a truck on it’s way here. That hideous eyesore of a stain will be magically gone if you just be patient for another twenty four hours, you infant of a man,” Dirk calls back from his room, barely looking up from his computer. He doesn’t even really know what stain Bro is talking about. There are so many on the current futon’s cover that he wouldn’t even know where to start.

“Money ain’t gonna fix all of your problems, son, you’re gonna have to man up and take responsibility for them.”

Well that was odd. Dirk’s pretty sure that Bro called his name and not Dave’s, but he’s treading pretty close to that awkward dad/daddy zone. He realizes that maybe this is a sex thing after all but Bro’s being fucking obtuse about it.

“Get in here, brat, and take responsibility for it.”

Definitely a sex thing. Dirk does a quick mental and physical check and finds that he could be up for a little of the sex thing. Dave’s off in Hollywood leaving Dirk with mama bear. Or papa bear. Which no, he’s not into and not going to get into.

He does however push away from the desk and head into the main room in just a pair of sweatpants. He finds Bro patiently waiting for him on the other side of the futon, which has already been lowered flat, with his arms crossed in what would pass as authoritarian if he wasn’t shirtless as well. Dirk quirks an eyebrow, letting him know that he’s not calling for the ‘daddy’ routine. Bro smirks back at him, silently saying that he knows and that he’s not going to go that direction. Dirk shrugs and decides to roll with it.

“So which stain are you talking about in particular?”

“This one right here.” He points down to the middle of the cushion. There is a darker spot there. One that Dirk recognizes as a lube spot from previous messes. But he has no idea what session that it came from.

“Really? Obviously it came from sex.”

“With who?”

“I don’t remember. Could have been D and Dave for all I know. We all have so much sex on the futon that it’s hard to keep track of which dick is going into which hole at any given time. Or it could have been one of your masterbatory sessions. Or could have been one of mine.”

“You’ve been jerking it on my futon?”

“I’ve been choking the chicken on futon.” In fact, that rings a bell and yes, the spot could be from his last naked free run. “But I doubt it.”

“Maybe we should make sure.” Dirk frowns at Bro’s phrasing and tone of voice. How could Bro make sure unless... “Cue it up, Hal.”

“Shit,” Dirk utters under his breath as the television flickers on. With an image of him in high definition. He’s sitting with his legs spread and his head thrown back. His mouth is a little bit open. There is a flush across his cheeks and down across his chest. The screen has even picked up and is showing a fine sheen of sweat. His hand is wrapped around cock as is slowly sliding up and down.

“Ya look good, brat. Ya look like ya were puttin’ on a show. Didja know that I could’ve been watchin’ ya? That I was watchin’ ya? Or maybe ya just wanted me to watch. Ya were imaginin’ me watchin’ ya. Is that what got ya off?”

Dirk’s cheeks are bright red at this point and he has a massive boner in his pants. That’s pretty much exactly what he was thinking. Maybe not solely Bro as he does have two other brothers and a boyfriend to daydream about as well as the slew of strangers that could overhear them when they had sex outside. And they’ve had plenty of adventures to pull memories from.

“Why doncha come ‘round here and give me ‘nother show?”

Dirk finds his feet moving in that direction before he makes the conscious decision. But he guesses he has already made the decision back in his room. It’s just a matter of how to follow though at this point. He comes to stand in front of Bro, trying to will away the red on his face as he hears himself beating off and moaning softly on the recording. Bro’s standing there like the smug son of a bitch that he is.

“Strip.”

“Not much to take off and no good music.”

“I said strip, not strip show.” Bro reaches out and tugs down Dirk’s pants until they slide down his thighs on their own. The boner that was tenting the gray fabric now bounces lightly in the open air. Bro licks his lips at the sight and reaches down to stroke him lightly. Dirk shivers and makes a sound similar to the one echoing from the screen. “Uh huh, thought so.”

It’s not often that Dirk lets Bro take the lead with him. Not that he really minds it as long as Bro stays within his bounds. But that’s why they have the safe words, even if Dirk is a bit prideful to use them all the time. But that's his fault, not Bro. Bro’s good about it anyways.

“Now, we both know how this movie ends so why don’t we switch over to the new one? Hal, will ya do the honors?”

Dirk looks over to the screen as it switches to a multifaceted view with each angle showing Dirk standing in front of Bro. He glances around the room and he can only locate a couple of the cameras, where Bro has left them out. The rest are still hidden. He feels the lenses like eyes and their gaze is pressing against his skin, sending shivers all throughout his body and making his cock twitch in Bro’s hand.

“Ya feel like you’re ‘bout to cream yourself.”

“Am not,” Dirk argues despite feeling hot all over. It wouldn’t take much to push him over edge. But technically it’s not a lie.

“Good to hear because I have a lot planned. Get on your hands and knees, Dirk.” Bro shoves him towards the futon.

The surprise move makes Dirk stumble a half step towards the couch. He looks up to glare at Bro but the older Strider is already turning away to grab something. Dirk sighs and does as Bro asked.

“Are ya stupid, Dirk? You’re gonna miss the show if you’re like that.”

There are rough hands on his hips shoving and turning him around so that he’s no longer facing lengthwise on the futon, but widthwise and staring at himself in multiple on the screen. He shivers at the sight.

“Much better,” Bro purrs out as he slips behind Dirk, letting his hand trail over the rounded ass presented to him. He makes sure not to get in the way of the camera angle that is focused in on that area. Hal is pulling the strings behind the scenes and making sure that everything stays in focus. Hal will also be in charge of putting together the final piece, probably for presentation to Dave and D out in Hollywood. Show them to have fun without the orange eyed Striders.

Bro cracks open the bottle of lube that he had been retrieving and pours a little directly onto Dirk’s ass. Dirk flinches at the cold temperature as the liquid slides down his crack, over his balls, and down the length of his cock, dripping onto the futon to cause another stain.

“Was that really necessary?”

“So you see how good that looks?” Bro grabs the back of Dirk’s hair, not too roughly, and makes him look at the television and Dirk gasps at how exquisite he does look, arching on the futon and glistening where the lube clings to his skin.

“Alright, fucker, you win. As long as you keep making me look that good,” Dirk admits, not really in defeat but in conditional submission. Bro doesn’t say anything, he just smirks and gets to work. He scoops some of the lube up from where it’s dripped down, gathering it on his fingers before rubbing his fingertips against Dirk’s entrance.

He presses in, the soft flesh giving away under the constant pressure. Dirk gasps and drops his head only to have Bro grab it again with his clean hand. The blush has expanded into a flush that is spreaded down across his chest with how turned on he is. He kinda hopes that Bro takes his time so that he can savor this opportunity. He’s actually a bit surprised that he hasn’t done this with Dave or D before. Well, Bro probably has tapes of them like when they caught D and Dave fucking on the futon while they were out. And he knows Hal has certain files tucked away.

Bro slowly works him open one finger at a time. Dirk’s panting by the time he feels stretched enough to take Bro. He wonders briefly if that’s the course of action for this round or if Bro has something else up his sleeve. His cock is hard and swollen and dripping more than excess lube. He’s damn glad that the new cover is on it’s way to the apartment so that none of them have to suffer sitting on that part. Bro probably will end up spending the night in Dave’s bed to avoid the mess. Dirk’s not sure how Bro has survived sleeping on and with the Dorito crumbs that seem to always plague the futon, no matter how recently the cover was changed.

“Bro,” he whines out as he watches Bro start to slip in a fourth finger. “Bro, just fuck me, you fucking jerk!”

“Well since ya asked so nicely,” Bro says with an obviously displeased voice as he slips his fingers out of Dirk. So displeased in fact that Dirk worries that he’s going to leave entirely.

“Please, please, please fuck me. Slam into me, ride my ass. Fuck me until I’m screaming. Please! Turn me into your very own porno. Please. Just please fuck me!”

“Ah, much better.” Bro pushes his own sweatpants out of the way as he moves up behind Dirk, brushing his dick over Dirk’s ass as he gets himself lubed up. Then finally he is pressing in and Dirk is making the most beautiful moan. He hopes that Hal is picking it up so he can play it back later. Or even use it in his mixes, it’s that nice of a sound. Bro’s also moaning softly above him as he slides into his brother’s wet, tight heat. “Damn, Dirk. Also got such a nice ass. Too bad ya got a nasty attitude with it where you’re too stuck up to take it up the ass enough to enjoy it.”

“Shut up and fuck me!”

Bro laughs but does as he asks, giving Dirk the barest of time to get adjusted before pulling back and plowing into Dirk. Dirk has to brace himself against the edge of the futon in order not to fall all the way off. Bro’s hands gripping his hips help a bit. He enjoys seeing Bro’s flexing against his skin with each thrust. Dirk tightens down around Bro just to make him grab harder.

It’s amazing watching Bro fuck him from all of the different angles. He can see the muscles in Bro’s back and ass work towards making him cry out. He can see how lustful Bro’s expression is, his mouth hanging open as he pants and pays more attention to the curvature of Dirk’s spine rather than what he looks like himself. Dirk looks like a mess, hair rucked up from where Bro grabbed it, a bit of drool on his chin, the redness on his chest from where he’s rubbed against the futon after his arms gave out. He thinks the back of his thighs and ass are also red from how hard Bro is slamming into him. From this position he can understand a bit more why Dave enjoys it so much.

But it’s still just not enough to send him over the edge, though as he scans across all of the screens and catches sight of one camera trained on his face to capture every horny expression, he nearly loses it. Bro seems to pick up on that and pauses to much complaint from Dirk.

“Bro! Please! Fuck, please! Fuck me, fuck me! I’ll do anything please!”

“Heh, you’re so easy once I get a camera in front of ya. Wonder what I could really do to ya if we streamed ya.”

Dirk gives a full body shudder at that. He knows it would never happen, that even whatever tape is put together today will never be seen outside of the Striders, because of the incestious angle. That doesn’t stop his mind from exploring the possibility. All of those viewers leering at him from behind their screens, probably jerking it off to two brothers doing the nasty in front of them. Maybe they’d have requests, maybe he could even see some of them back, watch them watching him.

He doesn’t notice that Bro has pulled out because he’s so lost in his fantasy until Bro flips him over and he lands heavily, a little bit in the wet spot, on his back.

“That really turns you on, doesn’t it?” Bro asks as he slides back into Dirk. His hand hovers over Dirk’s cock, threatening to touch it and make him spill everywhere. Bro’s shallow thrusting isn’t going to tip him over the edge but just a single stroke might do it, giving him a beautiful money shot all over his body for the cameras to pick up and that thought has his dick twitching up towards Bro’s hand that stays just out of reach.

_Beep beep beep!_

Bro looks up at the alarm and Dirk startles a little bit before whining at the loss of attention from his brother.

“What the fuck?! Bro! We’re in the middle of something! Don’t stop now! Don’t you dare stop now, you asshole! What is that alarm even for?”

“Ah, right,” Bro says while smirking evilly. He slides out of his brother. Dirk has no patience for that and goes to reach for his dick to finish it off himself, but his hands are suddenly grabbed and pinned against the cushion.

“BRO!”

“Hush, little man, I got myself a plan and you’re gonna like it. I have a gig tonight that I gotta be gettin’ ready for. Why don’t ya come with me?”

“I WANT TO COME NOW!”

“Uh uh uh, I promise you’ll like the surprise I have in mind.”

“I like this one!” Dirk whines, too turned on to care how he looks begging Bro to get him off. Bro just smirks before leaning down and whispering in Dirk’s ear. “Now that isn’t fair, Bro!”

“Take it or leave it.”

“Fuck! Fine, fine. I’ll go to the club. Only because that’s on my bucket list and I don’t know if I’ll get another chance.”

“That’s my boy,” Bro smiles before letting go of Dirk’s wrists. There is a moment where he thinks that Dirk will grab his dick now and give up on the future surprise but Dirk only wavers a moment before finding his resolve.

“Fuck you, Bro, fuck you. Now I have to figure out what to wear to a club with a boner.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro takes Dirk to the club and even lets him have a turn at the tables if only to give him the surprise treat that he promised him earlier.

Dirk settles on tight black jeans and a loose torn up orange shirt over a tight black tank with orange converses. He takes careful time with his hair, getting it spiked up perfectly. He takes long enough that Bro appears in the mirror to frown at him. Bro of course is in his usual outfit of a crisp white polo and fitted black jeans. His hair is already impeccable but it was like that even through the sex. The bastard.

Dirk rolls his eyes and puts the final touches on his appearance and then gives up the bathroom to Bro.

“Hey, pick out your best mixes and put them with the rest of the stuff. You’re gonna be performin’ tonight.”

Dirk contains any reaction as he watches the bathroom door close behind his brother. Given their recent activities, that wasn’t quite what Dirk thought was on the agenda for tonight, but he’s not arguing. He wants his chance to shine at a club, to make a name for himself. Obviously it won’t happen in one night, but if he manages to catch a club owner’s attention then maybe he can get gigs of his own. As long as they don’t interfere with his studies or robotic projects of course. But he’s always looked up to his older brother’s work.

He makes sure that Hal puts the correct pieces onto the flash drive on the computer before pocketing the small device. He also checks the box of equipment that Bro left on the futon for everything that he will need to get the right sound. Not that he’s too worried because they have pretty much grown up practicing on the same equipment with only minor setting differences between their styles.

“So,” Dirk begins as Bro steps out of the bathroom, “there’s like an eighty-nine point one five percent chance that we are going to a twenty-one and up club.”

“Hally, it ain’t nice to lie to your creator.”

“He didn’t give me the percentages, but that makes me pretty sure that we aren’t going to an eighteen and up club so that makes me bring up a pretty big, possibly party crashing, concern. How am I going to get into the club? Because I’m not twenty-one yet, you know. Or did you forget my birthday again?”

“They’ll let ya in if you’re with me. Gonna get big ugly Xs on your hands but that’s to keep ya from samplin’ the good stuff. Not that I usually get any anyways. Oooh, but you’ll be there. Maybe I will have a drink or two while you’re on the stage.”

“My mixers are that good, huh? You have to drink in order to be able to stand them.”

“Didn’t mean it like that, Dirky.” Bro comes over and slings an arm over his shoulder. “Just means I’m planning to have a little fun tonight, one way or another.” The way Bro purrs that out makes Dirk shiver and his boner try to make a comeback. His ass is still a little sore and open from their previous activities, but that just makes him wonder how Bro is planning on finishing such activities. What exactly is his older brother planning? The only hint he got was that he would come at the club. He didn’t specific how or where, which makes Dirk nervous. But if he says Dirk will like it, then obviously he will, that’s not the question. The question is what sort of enjoyment is Dirk going to get out of it.

Dirk thinks about that as he helps Bro gather up the last of the equipment and holds open the doors for him. He’s kind of impressed at how effortless Bro makes it look when he knows that box is actually pretty heavy. Makes him think about those arms holding him up against the bathroom wall and fucking him with the crowd right outside the door. Or maybe pushing him down to his knees in the back alley with the line to get in just around the corner. Or even on his knees under the mixing table, blowing Bro off as he plays to the crowd. Yeah, that’s hot. He feels his face get a little heated at that as he adjusts himself in his tight jeans. It only gets worse when he catches Bro’s smirk, letting him know the older Strider knows exactly what he’s thinking about.

Dirk just ducks his head and helps Bro with the car doors. Of course he’s also given the keys to drive to the club with Hal giving helpful instructions on the way there. He doesn’t miss Bro’s glances at his crotch, eyeing the trapped semi hard dick, which doesn’t help that problem either. Dirk starts hating every stoplight that they manage to hit and is starting to suspect that Hal hacked the traffic grid again because each time the car comes to a stop, Bro’s hand is reaching over to his thigh. It goes a little higher each time too like Bro is attempting to be coy or something. Dirk doesn’t dare reach down and stop him either because that would just be inviting doom. Not that Bro isn’t attempting to kill them with perpetual blue balls already tonight.

Slowly the temptation to just touch himself for some relief mounts but he knows that would ruin everything and Bro would be very disappointed that he didn’t get to give Dirk his surprise. A disappointed Bro means a mopey Bro for the next week and without Dave to throw at him to cheer him up. Plus Dirk was looking forward to finding out if the surprise is anything related to their previous activities, but with more of a live audience. An opportunity not worth passing up, no matter how much of an ass Bro is.

He lets out a breath of relief when they finally get to the club. Dirk pulls up to the valet and gets out, getting the ticket from the attendant as Bro gets the equipment out of the back. They head up to the entrance and the bouncer greets Bro as he steps inside. As Dirk attempts to follow him through, the bouncer’s arm comes down, blocking the way.

“ID?”

“I’m with him,” Dirk says, only feeling a little bit ruffled.

“Okay. But are ya twenty one?”

“No, but he said it was alright.”

The bouncer looks over his shoulder at Bro who’s almost out of sight as if he means to go on without Dirk. “Uh huh. You’re a cute fanboy but this is a twenty one and up club. If you’re not of age, then I can’t let ya in.”

“Bro!” Dirk calls out past the bouncer. He sees the faintest smirk from Bro before he turns the corner and leaves Dirk’s line of sight. “That fucking asshole.”

“You’re in over your head, fanboy, but why doncha turn right back round and go download some illegal music.” The bouncer takes an intimidating step forward but Dirk doesn’t budge. “Ya got some stones on ya, kid, but ya need to scram before I-” The bouncer pauses as his phone goes off. He answers it and holds it up to his ear. He makes agreeing sounds at whoever is on the other end a couple of times before hanging up and addressing Dirk again. “You’re right, your brother’s an asshole. Give me your hands to mark ya up and then you’re good to go in.”

“Thanks,” Dirk says, trying to subdue his sarcasm. His ire isn’t really directed at the bouncer who was just doing his job but at Bro who is an asshole. He holds out his hands and the bouncer gives him two sloppy crosses over the backs of his hands before stepping aside to let Dirk in.

The place isn’t very crowded yet as the night is still fairly young. The house music doesn’t sound terrible. The dark space is lit with softly glowing lights that are just enough to see by. Dirk looks around the room and quickly locates the DJ booth and Bro standing behind it. He heads there first, cutting across the empty dance floor. He climbs up onto the platform and immediately punches Bro in the arm. Bro simply laughs at him.

“Ya didn’t think that I was actually gonna leave ya out there, did ya?”

“No, of course not. But it’s rude to involve others in your obnoxious schemes.”

“I’ll buy him a drink later for it. Now help me finish setting up.” He tosses a bundle of cords at Dirk who just rolls his eyes and gets under the table to help him out. It’s such an overly obvious ploy to get Dirk into a favorable position that Dirk’s a bit disappointed that Bro’s giving up his surprise so soon.

Or at least that’s what he thought was going to happen, but when he turns around after connecting the cords, Bro’s nowhere to be found. He scoots back out from under the table and brushes himself off before looking around. Bro’s making conversation with someone at the bar, maybe the manager. Bro glances over, catches sight of him, and waves him over. Dirk nods and comes down from the DJ platform.

“Hey Dirk, I want to introduce ya to the manager, aka our paycheck, aka Aradia. Aradia, this is my bro, Dirk. He’ll be givin’ the table a spin later tonight. I vouch for his skill. He learned from the best obviously,” Bro announces with no sense of hubris whatsoever.

Dirk offers his hand out to the young woman in front of him. He’s really impressed how well the undercut looks with such luscious waves of hair piled on top and spilling over to one side. She’s dressed on the fine line between casual and party with a definite theme of skeleton punk. Her hand is a dark contrast against his and her grip is firm.

“It’s great to meet you. He talks a lot about his brothers. Mostly rude remarks but that’s just how you know he cares, right?”

“Something like that.” Dirk gives Bro the side eye and it slides off Bro like Bro didn’t hear any of the conversation about him.

“I’m looking forward to hearing your stuff, Dirk. You’re still on the young side for hire but give me a good enough show and I’ll keep a spot open for you when you come home from college.”

“You won’t be disappointed, Aradia.”

“Yeah, yeah, enough flirting. Time to get this show started.” Bro shoves Dirk back towards the DJ booth. Dirk thinks that the club is still a little sparse, but he supposes that there is a steady stream of people coming in the front door nearly as fast as someone could be checking IDs. And the bars around the club were already fairly lined with people. It was just a matter of convincing them to come out to the dance floor. Which is what Bro’s music is for.

Dirk is once again expecting to get shoved under the table for some mouth to dick action. But for all of Bro’s errant touches and innuendo spoken just loud enough for Dirk to catch and keep him just on this side of turned on, Bro doesn’t do anything else. He simply settles in front of the table and does a quick warm up of the sound system to get a feel of how these turntables feel under his hands. Dirk watches closely, picking up tips for putting on a live show which will be handy for when Bro lets him take over tonight.

Just with Bro’s warm up set, a couple people have drifted away from the bars and onto the dance floor in small clusters. Bro shares a grin with Dirk and then makes a quick announcement of “This is DJ Puppetmaster ready to get this party started. I want to see all y’all on the dancefloor ‘til ya feel like you’re gonna fall down. Just get yourself another drink and a little breather and then get your asses back to dancing. Let’s get this club pumpin’ so loud that hell starts knockin’ on our door to ask us to turn it down. We’ll tell ‘em, HELL NO!” He gets a loud cheer in return and leads in with his opening set.

Dirk’s always amazed at how well Bro can draw in the crowds like that. It’s mesmerizing. The bass pumps heavily from the speakers, leaving Dirk's chest vibrating to the beat of the music. The first song builds the mood and when the bass drops people start to finish their drinks and move forward onto the floor. The lights start to rove and change color in time with the beat, while the mood lighting around the bars subtly comes down a few levels to create a marked difference between the enticing dance area and the cool-off zones with seating and drinks. The shift is easily missed, but Dirk is watching everything and committing the tricks and scene to memory (and possibly to camera if Hal has anything to do with it) for later evaluation. There is a level of showmanship, like a magician luring the an audience in, but instead of bunnies and tophats Bro uses tempo, lights, and builds up a fairly steady beat that has people’s hips swaying and moving forward almost unconsciously.

Bro is calculated about the order of the set, which leaves a lot of room to increase speed later and pull stunts once the crowd is hooked. A consensus between what the people are willing to follow and where Bro wants to take them is made and more people crowd into the floor, which is spaced well enough to let people move between groups without stepping on too many toes. There are enough niches and in-between spaces for when songs turn later to grinding rather than the hyped movement the crowd is currently exerting. He moves between the styles so fluidly that the crowd is almost helpless to follow. He brings people together and then forces them apart. Dirk can almost hear the exact notes in the music that lay out the directions in the crowd. And then he thinks about how he can incorporate them into his own music.

He doesn’t realize how close he’s moved into Bro’s space until Bro bumps against him with his hip, knocking him out of his reverie. He grins at Dirk’s broken attention. He raises an eyebrow over his shades at Dirk and Dirk nods back at him. He doesn’t startle a second time even as Bro reaches over to palm his ass as Bro fishes out the flash stick he had put together before they left the apartment. Bro plugs it into the laptop and lets the hardware boot up as he closes out his last set. He switches to a good transition song, like they usually do at home and then steps aside to let Dirk take over.

Dirk can feel his heart beating in his chest so loudly that he’s sure that Bro can hear it too. But he keeps his poker face strong and his hands from shaking as he quickly opens his folders. Bro’s actually more of a comfort than a distraction as he sidles up next to his brother, leaning over to look at what he’s doing.

“Fanta set first, then do something easy like Crush.”

“Shouldn’t I start off with Crush and work my way up to Fanta.”

“Nope. You got this. Start strong while everyone is paying attention to you,” Bro’s words send a shiver down his spine, “and then mellow it out while I... hm, I’ll still keep that a secret.”

It’s not that much of a secret if Bro’s hands are any indication, feeling him up with only the height of the platform keeping them separated from the crowds eyes. Dirk’s glad that it’s so dark inside because that way no one can see the flush across his cheeks.

He doesn’t respond to Bro’s suggestions verbally and just clicks open the Fanta folder to get that set started. It only has one song that would be soft enough for a starting transition from the last song Bro put on, but that should be enough to get Dirk into the routine. Bro helps by backing off to let Dirk concentrate on the music instead of his hands and his own dick.

Dirk settles in and lets the opening song start the story. The crowd subtly reacts to the change, but it’s not enough to cause them any disturbance out of their dancing trances. In fact, Dirk uses what he just picked up from Bro to continue his narrative, specifically choosing other songs from the folder to make the dancers below fall under his spell. He makes the music swirl around them, drawing them away from the bars and their drinks to get a part of the catchy beats that he’s laying down. Then while they are swaying to the heavy melody, he drops it further and watches in amazement as they all reach out to each other to pair or group, to touch another as the set turns into a tone that makes them all grind up against each other in what almost looks like a clothed orgy. He gives them a couple breaks mostly to mix up the crowd, giving them a chance to rotate on the dance floor before falling prey to the beat again like musical chairs with hips and laps instead of seats.

He feels Bro bouncing his head next to him, a small sign that he finds Dirk is doing it right. Dirk gives it one more loop before backing off of the hard and heavy beats into something a bit more catchy. Only the most die hard dancers and those fresh from outside stay on the floor as the bars are suddenly swarmed with other patrons who are parched from the arduous exercise that Dirk just put them through. If they weren’t hooking up in the nearest shadowed niche.

“Good job. I think ya impressed Aradia. We’ll need to think of your stage name soon,” Bro tells him, speaking closely to Dirk’s ear. “Now, let’s see if you can do just as well with Crush.”

“It’s the easier set,” Dirk argues, but Bro just smirks. Dirk ignores his cryptic ass and makes the transition between folders before quickly lining up what order he wants the songs in. He’s a bit keyed up from all of Bro’s hints and suggestions. His erection has even come back. It helps that the entire club is under his control and his music has the attention which in turn means that he has all of their attention. That in itself is a thrill that is right up his alley of shit that he enjoys.

Dirk’s on his third song, solidly in the flow, when Bro makes his move. He kneels down as if fixing something under the table. It’s subtle like a two by four to the skull as he turns on his heel and actually gets under the table, crouched down and facing Dirk’s crotch. It takes all of Dirk’s control not to react for the crowd as Bro undoes the button to his jeans and pulls down his zipper. Dirk’s never been gladder that skinny jeans force him to go commando as he gets instant relief on his boner, to the point that he’s pretty sure he missed dick slapping Bro by only a millimeter or so. Not that he could look down and check, no he has to keep his composure while Bro fucking takes his dick out in the middle of a club set. This is better than any fantasy that he’s had so far. And he assumes that it’s only going to get better.

He’s anticipating Bro’s tongue on him seconds after his dick gets freedom but stifles his frown when he doesn’t get it. He subtly leans back away from the table long enough during a lull of music to look at what the fuck is going on with Bro. He finds Bro just sitting there with a raised eyebrow and an expectant look. He can’t be waiting for Dirk to fucking beg for this in the middle of a fucking club. Dirk shoots him an exasperated look which gets him what he thinks is an eyeroll, hard to be sure with the shades and all. But Bro helps him out by holding up a thumbs up and then quickly flips it to a thumbs down along with another raised eyebrow. Holy fuck. Bro is seriously asking if it’s okay to blow him from under the turntables while in the middle of a throbbing club with his dick already out and in his face. What a fucking asshole.

Dirk nods quickly, throwing in a quick thumbs up just to make sure that Bro got the message to hurry the fuck up and suck his dick before he blows anyways because there really isn’t a bigger kink button that Bro could press right now. Bro nods back at him and Dirk prays that he’s going to fucking blow him or at least give him a hand job or something as he tries to focus on the music again. The hint about the easier set now makes a lot of sense but he still almost scratches very inappropriately when Bro starts off with his mouth. But that would have just alerted the crowd and management that something more was going on up on the DJ platform than just music mixing.

Dirk makes sure that the microphone is turned off so it doesn’t pick up any of his moans over the smooth beats pumping out of the speakers as Bro licks and sucks at his cock, pulling more and more into his mouth with just his lips. Dirk rolls his hips forward, stopped by the edge of the table but Bro seems to accept and even encourage the extra movement by coaxing it along with his tongue flicking over Dirk’s head and shaft. His hands go to Dirk’s thighs, probably for balance. DIrk’s just not sure if it’s Bro’s or his own balance that he is worried about. Bro’s mouth feels amazing. Hot, wet, tight, and caressing as Bro works him over.

The pleasure curls up in his gut at the talents Bro has combined with the fact that all that separates them from the crowds, the dirty truth from about a hundred innocent, semi-innocent people is a thin black plywood barrier that hangs from the other side of the turntables. If one of the patrons knocked into it or Bro moved too far back, then Dirk and his cock would be seen. Thoughts like that make his balls tingle. He thinks Bro picks up on that by the way he digs his fingers into his thighs, but Dirk doesn’t care. This will be one of the best orgasms he’s had in his short sexual life. Bro was understating when he hinted that Dirk would enjoy this.

He only realizes what song he picked to do next because he’s so lost in making sure he doesn’t lose the beat while Bro is giving his dick the royal treatment when the crowds start cheering for the DJ. All of the club’s focus is on him and he can’t stand it any more and he cheers back as he comes into Bro’s mouth, hoping that he doesn’t make his older brother choke on anything. But that is such a small worry, such a small thought compared to the thrill of having an orgasm in front of all these people. His entire body tingles with excitement and pleasure. Dave is going to be so fucking jealous when he hears about this. D will probably just smack Bro upside the head. But at that moment Dirk doesn’t care.

Bro does pinch his thigh to get him to focus back on the music when he misses the first transition point but thankfully it’s a pretty loopy song so Dirk just makes it happen on the next one, hands shaking only a little. He feels exhilarated and a little out of breath as he closes out the set. Bro’s scooted out from under the table and takes back over as Dirk bows out to more cheers from the crowd. There is that subtle shift back to Bro’s flow and the party continues. Bro smirks at Dirk and his flushed face, taking a moment to point out with a nod of his head that his fly is still undone. Only a little embarrassed, Dirk carefully does himself back up, making sure that the teeth of the zipper doesn’t catch on anything important.

“Holy fuck.”

“Thought you’d enjoy that.”

“Holy fuck.”

“Wanna return the favor?”

“Holy fuck,” Dirk breathes out one more time before dropping to his knees and getting into position under the turntables. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
